


Her Biggest fans

by charliepoet13



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Friendship, Spoilers, Supportive celestial spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliepoet13/pseuds/charliepoet13
Summary: Lucy's first book has just hit the shelves! But what she doesn't know is that Earthland isn't the only world interested in it.





	Her Biggest fans

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago I wrote this head canon on my blog http://milesprower013.tumblr.com/post/172922690831/ft-headcanon  
> I just had the weird urge to actually write it

Right now, Lucy was incredibly ecstatic, as in over the moon. He had practically been able to feel her excitement in the Celestial Spirit World,not that he could blame her in the slightest. Her first book was finally going to be published, she had been chattering about it all week, which is why he was currently in front of a bookstore, close to 6am, waiting for the doors to open.

Call him sappy, cheesy, whatever you wanted, but he wanted to support her. He maybe also wanted to be the first to buy a copy, or at least the first in Fairytail, that would be a fun thing to boast about.The moment the doors opened he shot into the building, saying a quick hello to the employee at the door. He found what he was looking for in the new releases section and felt like a very happy lion as he took it to the till, he may have grinned a little too madly though, if the shopkeepers expression told him anything, oh well.

Now that he had the book though, he was trying to figure out what to do next, he wanted to race over to Lucy and show her he had the book, but surely it would be an empty gesture if he hadn’t read it first? So he could give her all the praise he knew it deserved. Also she probably wouldn't want to be woken this early in the morning, her rage was something he tried to not invoke, he liked living with all his body parts intact, thank you.

“Well, I guess i’ll read it first then...Oh I can be the first person, or spirit, in Fairytail to read it!”

He felt himself surge with excitement as he went back to the spirit world, in a golden glow of magic, raring to get started on it. He walked past the other spirits, reading the blurb on the back to himself.  He wandered around the spirit world until he found himself a peaceful area to relax in, hoping the others got the message to not disturb him. Most knew not to bother him if he was otherwise preoccupied,but there were a few persistent spirits, Leo Minor for one, the little tyke was like a brother to him, but man if he could leave him alone for maybe five minutes? That would be swell. He took the relative quiet as a good sign though and sat down to read, wanting to take in every little bit of the story Lucy had created.

It took him awhile, he had stopped going on dates since he let her down in Edolas, but Lucy had been calling on him a lot lately,  which ate up his reading time. He still managed to finish it, even the more complicated stuff, his owner sure had a way with words. What a book it was though, a lovely fantasy adventure with a bit of romance sprinkled in, or maybe he was reading a bit too much in between the lines. Either way he had enjoyed it cover to cover and was practically vibrating with anticipation for the moment Lucy called on him again. Why the things they were going to talk about, the hidden meanings and clever wordplay and-

“Oh, s-sorry to bother you Loke… but…um”

Aries! What a nice surprise, she was nervous as always though. He smiled softly to try and soothe her, his eyes turning gentle as he looked down at her.

“It's ok Aries, what can I do for you?”

She took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing.

“Well it's just I heard you had Lucy's book so I was wondering...if we could read it together? S-Sorry!”

That last part came out in a blur, she was speeding up as her nerves got to her. His smile became affectionate as his thoughts reminded him how adorable she was,if only he could convince her to relax,at least around him anyway.

“Of course we can! Let's get to it right away in fact”

He had taken her to his little corner and had happily read it out loud to her. He took it slow so she could really take in what was happening. It seemed to make the book even better, watching how she would react to the twists he knew were coming. They were about halfway done when two voices seemed to speak out as one.

“You’re reading it too slow!”

He was startled out of the story, jumping a little, before glaring at Gemini, who had the audacity to giggle. Looking around he noticed there were other spirits lurking about, listening in. When in the world had they gained an audience? He frowned, more than a little upset. He was enjoying his bonding time with one of his favourite girls, especially since it was over the success of the other one. Matters pertaining to Aries and Lucy were sacred to him, the others should know that by now and yet the poor lamb looked about ready to bolt due to her shyness. He huffed, feeling rather put out as he answered Gemini.

“Considering this was supposed to be just me and Aries, I can read as slowly as I like”

“But I wanna know how it eennnddss”

“Yeaahhh Get to the good parts already”

The twins whining was starting to give him a headache, he put the book on his lap, as he brought his hand to his head, to massage it, keep the pain at bay. This was a mistake however, as Gemi leapt forward and grabbed it. The twins laughed as they started to run, bailing with their prize, but bumped into someone. Capricorn stood in their way, looking as regal as ever. With a calmness to his movements, he bent down and took the book from them.

“Now, now you two, this was painstakingly written by Madam Lucy, you must treat it with more respect than that”

Ah, a voice of reason, if anyone could control that devious duo it was Capricorn. He stood up, incredibly grateful and intending to get back his book when Capricorn spoke up again. 

“Though if you are finished with it my friend, then I would like to read it myself. I’m sure the Mistress’s words are so enchanting, after all she’s heard enough of my poems now to truly understand the written word.”

_ More like you forced her to listen and bored her to death! _ Excuse him but where was the camaraderie? He just wanted Aries to hear the amazing end to the story, was that so much to- 

“Excuse me goat dude, but you read way too slow, let me give it a go first”

Why was Scorpio here?! What was going on? How was he losing control so quickly?

“Please, like you could understand the intricacies that are among these pages”

“Hey now, Lucy listened to me and my love when we were having a...falling out, I owe her for that”

“Yeah! She loves us, we wanna read it too”

The twins had gotten back into the fray, jumping up to try and grab the book from the much taller goat spirit. He was surprised by more of her spirits showing up, in fact all of them were here now, what in the world? Had all of them been listening in? Man he really was losing his touch if they could all sneak up on him like this.

“Princess treats me with respect and has even given me the best punishment of my life, I want to read her book next”

“She loves my music, as a fellow patron of the arts, I should read it before you”

“Bu, Bu, BU!”

Et tu Plue? He shook his head at the mess that was now taking place in front of him. He understood, he really did, after all hadn’t this all started because he had wanted to support Lucy? But if he didn't put a stop to this, his book was going to end up torn, and he was going to have to tear into whatever spirit that ripped it. He coughed to grab their attention, but over the sounds of pandemonium, he went ignored. He shared a look with Aries, who just shrugged, unsure of what to do, before sighing. He was supposed to be the leader, time he acted like it.

“Ok everyone stop it right now”

A beat, and still he was ignored. Righteous fury burned in him now.

“I said STOP”

The spirits froze at his glare, some had the right of mind to at least look sorry, guilty at causing a fight. He took a deep breath to calm himself before holding out his hand for his book. Everyone looked at each other for a hot minute, none of them seeming to know who had it, before Pyxis, of all spirits, waddled over to him and handed it over. Did he really need to read this? He sighed as he realised Lucy sticking up for him to Erza was probably what inspired this sneaky little bird thief.

“Thank you. Now, how does this sound to everyone? I have some spare money over from when I used to work in the guild, I will buy you each a copy to do with as you like, is that ok?”

There were nods and excited murmurs and he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He took out a pen, opened the book and wrote his name on the inside cover, this one was staying his. He felt a tug on his arm and turned to see Aries had stood by him.

“Even with my own copy...c-can we still read it together?”

He beamed at her, finally relaxing after all this nonsense.

“Of course you can Aries, i’d be delighted to continue reading with you. So, that’s thirteen copies of the book I need to get, if my maths correct, one for each of Lucy’s spirits.”

“Aren’t you forgetting someone you stupid lion?!”

His body involuntarily shuddered in fear as Aquarius floated over, a menacing glare on her face. He raised his hands, quickly trying to appease her before she killed him. Really now, her and Lucy’s tempers were a match made in hell.

“No of course not Aquarius! How could I ever forget you- uh I don’t mean that in a flirty way of course! Um so that’s fourteen copies of the book then...but if you don’t mind me asking, why are you so interested? You aren’t her spirit anymore”

She flustered as she tried to come up with an excuse and he considered that a victory. It wasn’t often the water bearer lost her composure, in a none rage filled sense anyway.

“Well, my Scorpy is interested so of course I am...It has nothing to do with that brat ok?!”

She was pouting, a little red and he did his best to hold in his giggles. All this time and she still couldn't admit that she had developed a bit of a soft spot for Lucy, it was actually rather adorable. Though he would never say that to her face.

“Of course not, then I shall be off, see you all soon”

With a mock salute he opened up his gate and appeared once more in Earthland. There was a moment of internal debate, he really wanted to go see Lucy and congratulate her, but he also didn’t want another fight breaking out, was it possible for spirits to love a human too much? Ha, he would be a bit of a hypocrite if he started policing a spirit’s love for humans wouldn’t he? Bemused, he shook his head as he headed back to the bookstore, deciding that Lucy could wait a little longer. He was thankful it wasn’t too late, if it was closed after all this, the others would have his head. He casually walked back into the store and searched around for fourteen copies, apparently a hard thing to do when you’re buying them all from the same small bookshop.If the shopkeeper was a little confused that he was buying so many copies of a book he had already purchased, well he was polite enough not to comment, for which he was thankful. He shoved them into several bags, said a polite goodbye and was off again. He waited until he was outside the building before returning to the Celestial Spirit world, he didn’t want to freak the poor man out more.

When he returned he found the others waiting for him expectantly. It was like giving gifts out at Christmas, that's what he felt anyway as he handed each spirit a copy of the book, there were a lot of excited thank yous or grateful nods, and of course Aquarius ranting about how she didn’t actually care if Lucy did well as an author or not. When they all split off, he figured the likes of Capricorn would read it immediately, but he wondered about some of the others. The likes of Taurus or Scorpio hadn’t shown much interest in stuff like this before, not because they were stupid of course, but more it wasn’t their thing, they didn’t find the same joy in reading. He felt a small sense of pride in his friends, that they would be willing to go out of their own interests to support Lucy, he would have to do something for them all as thanks.The final copy was for Aries, he joyfully handed it to her as they sat down together, sitting side by side they were finally able to finish it together.

Aries had loved it, he had promised when Lucy next summoned him to take her with him, so they could both gush to her how great it was. Well it would probably be more him gushing, but he was sure Lucy would appreciate Aries’s sentiment. Oh, he couldn't wait anymore, couldn’t Lucy just summon him already? He hated waiting for her on a normal day, but this was unbearable. 

“My old friend, I would like to talk with you”

He froze, turning to come face to face with the Celestial Spirit King himself. Well this was a surprise, he was grinning though, so hopefully it was a good thing? He forced a smile as he tried to hide his nerves, he was pretty certain he hadn’t done anything bad right?

“Sure, what is it that you would like to talk about?”

He crossed his arms, looking thoughtful as he decided what to say.

“I’ve heard recently that our old friend Lucy published her first book? It seems really popular...why haven’t I been given a copy yet?”

That...That’s what had gotten him to appear? Isn’t it usually something serious that makes him show himself? Not that Lucy’s success wasn’t important, but the last matter he had intervened with was Lucy trying to save everyone's lives by sacrificing Aquarius's key, a bit of a different situation.

“Um...I could get you one if you wanted?”

“Not just me...It would appear the stars all want to read it. One for each is needed I believe”

“But...there are hundreds of spirits!”

There were 88 constellations sure, but a lot of silver keys, like Canis Minor, had a ton of spirits representing one constellation.That was way too many books, how could he even-

“One for each constellation old friend, then one for me”

The Celestial King grinned at Loke expectantly and he sighed in response, well at least getting 74 more books would be easier than hundreds he supposed.

“Ok, i’ll get right on that, you know sometimes it’s not fun being one of the only spirits who can force open their gate”

He opened his gate, leaving his world to the sound of booming laughter.

It took so much time to find them all, He cleaned out his previous bookstore, before going round Magnolia and emptying a few more before finally collecting the amount he needed. He was kinda worried about how this would affect Lucy’s book sales but was really more worried all his Lucy date money was gone, he had so much saved up, oh well he would have to start again. He handed all those copies to The Spirit King, he asked for them, he could dole them out himself.

 

He figured it was all over and done with now. Everyone had their books, all labelled as theirs, Capricorn’s was even right next to his poetry, a surprising, if not appropriate, compliment for sure. All had read it and were happily discussing the events in the book, the world finally seemed content again. Until, that is, Lucy announced that she was having a book signing. Her story had gained enough momentum that she felt it would be good publicity, and she also felt finally confident enough in herself and her ability, that she was certain a lot of people would come. He was super happy for her...but it meant chaos in the spirit world as at first, just her spirits demanded that he get their books signed, then as news spread all the spirits wanted their copy signed, and of course, it fell on him to get this done.

He waited until evening came and she was back home. He figured her fans wouldn't appreciate him showing up with that many copies and asking for them all to be signed. Instead he opened his gate and showed up in her living room, startling her and causing her to jump.

“Loke! What are you doing here?!”

He dumped several bags of books onto the floor, catching her attention and her curiosity. He rolled his shoulders to loosen them after holding that much weight, he cringed when rolling his neck caused it to click. Still, worn out as he was, he could always manage a grin for Lucy.

“I know you’ve been signing books all day, the world finally realising that you're amazing and all, honestly I'm glad people finally have figured out what I already knew. But if you don’t mind doing these too, that would be great”

She raised an eyebrow at him, she looked incredibly unimpressed as her hands rested on her hips.

“Really Loke? Did you have to buy this many copies? I’m flattered but…”

“Oh no, these aren’t all mine. You see you’ve become quite the popular author back in the spirit world. Each constellation now shares a copy of your story and the Celestial Spirit King has one too… Oh congrats by the way! I meant to say that when I first finished it...but it’s been a bit hectic lately”

Her cheeks turned a marvellous red in response, she turned away but he could see a smile slowly spreading on her face. She fidgeted, suddenly nervous, though he couldn't guess as to why.

“I guess I could autograph them all, it might take me a bit though, do you mind waiting?”

He smiled warmly at her as she turned back to face him. An afternoon with Lucy? Why that sounded perfect to him.

“Oh my love, for you I would wait forever, I will be happy to keep you company. On the condition that you autograph mine first and write a little personalised message that I can shove in the other’s faces”

And keep close to his heart, but she didn't need to know that part. She chuckled as he handed his copy over, unable to hide her joy, partly caused by the fact her spirits were supporting her and partly caused by him, he hoped. She sat down at her desk as he brought the bags over to her, watching as she started to write in the cover of his book. The soft smile, accompanied by gentle and warm hazel eyes, as she handed it back to him, was worth this whole mess, he would pay for a million copies of all her stories, if it meant she kept that bright glow.

Again, call him a romantic, but could you really blame him?

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit it, I was a little upset that her spirits weren't mentioned at the end of the manga. Loke's a member of Fairytail, it would have been quite the easy segue to the other spirits. Still, I'm sure they were really proud of her anyway. She has two worlds waiting with baited breath for her next book for sure.


End file.
